


You Fill Up The Empty Spaces

by Northsten



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amity Blight Has a Crush on Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda Fluff, Angst, Eventual Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, F/F, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Hanahaki Disease, Inspired by The Owl House (Cartoon), LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, Love Confessions, Oblivious Luz Noceda, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northsten/pseuds/Northsten
Summary: Bottling feelings is never good and Amity learned it the worst way possible; getting the shameful flower disease.Doing everything possible to hide it, especially from Luz, she realizes that her days are counted. Her disorder is getting worse and Amity has to make a decision soon.Will she be able to tell Luz her feelings or will she decide to take her love to the grave?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 36
Kudos: 218





	1. Diseased

Oranthoptysis, a rare disease in the boiling islands which consists of developing flowers inside the body when a love lasts for a long time. Their only cure is a reciprocal feeling, however, if the sick person decides not to express their feelings, they eventually pass away. At the mere mention of someone suffering from this disease, strangeness floods the environment. No one remembers the last person who was diagnosed and it is estimated that their age is more than 150 years. Despite its longevity, "flower disease" is not something to brag about. It is one of the most dishonored ways to die.

For that reason Amity had to do what she could to hide it.

She knew she had suffered from this disease for a long time, her first (and only) symptom being the spitting out of flower petals. At first she thought it was a joke from her siblings, but when it eventually became regular, fear took hold of her, searching every book in the library for what was happening to her. In the end, he ended up getting an unpleasant surprise and decided to hide that offense from everyone. 

If her parents found out it would be the end of her, if Luz found out it would be the end of her and if no one found out it would be the end of her. She was at a dead end and nothing could save her, except ... If Luz hypothetically reciprocated her feelings. Sure, hypothetically, because with how dense Luz is, she would never notice her love.

With that little encouraging possibility taking up every space in her head, Amity got up for a new day at Hexile Academy. Getting ready after a heavy night of troubled thoughts, she went downstairs to meet the twins. "And mom and dad?" She asked looking around with her neutral face. "They went early to their business trip" Edric replied suggestively, sharing a malicious smile that almost instantly disappeared from Emira's face. She returned her gaze to her little sister, tilting her head to the side showing curiosity. "Why do you smell different?" Amity was shocked, trying to hide her extreme concern. "I don't know what you're talking about" she said, looking away and crossing her arms. Edric lunged at her and furiously inhaled the air around her. "Em is right, are you trying to impress Luz?" At the mention of that name, Amity's cheeks turned red, earning the mocking laughter of her siblings who prepared to leave the mansion, still laughing. Somehow Amity endured her siblings' teasing until school, as it was an effective way to deflect the topic of her flowery scent.

To her misfortune, she was greeted at the school by a smiling Luz, waving her large hands at her in greeting. "Hi Amity!" Amity stopped breathing for a moment, with her face flushed and her posture more tense than normal, she prepared to say hello back, however instead of words she felt the explosive cough take over her. She knew what was coming, but she couldn't spit the flowers out in the middle of the school hall or everyone would know. With the pain in her heart she had to leave Luz alone and run into the bathroom, where once there she approached one of the cubicles, locking herself and falling to the floor in front of the toilet. The flowers did not stop coming out, with each breath that gave more petals seemed to be expelled, terrifying the girl to the point of tears. When she felt it stop, she leaned her frail body against the cubicle door, regaining oxygen and reassuring herself. Now being much more stable, Amity got up to hear a voice in the same room. "Amity?" It was definitely not Luz, but neither were some of her friends for convenience. She slowly unlocked the door, peeking out cautiously to meet Willow with an alarmed countenance. "H-hey," Amity tubuted, leaving the cramped room completely to continue speaking. "Did you want to talk to me-" She tried to say, being quickly interrupted.

"What's wrong Amity? Luz told me that you ran away, that you didn't look well." The girl with glasses questioned, staring at Amity as if she knew everything that was happening to her. "W-what are you talking about, I ... I'm fine." Amity dragged the words out of her mouth, struggling to speak and earning a sigh from Willow. "This is not the first time this has happened, I know something is happening to you Amity."

There was a pause, silence taking over the room. They both knew they were alone, the bell had already rung and there were no students in the corridors. Willow decided to break the silence, with a noticeable calm in her voice. "I know our relationship is not the best, but I know something is happening to you and I need you to tell me." Willow walked over to her, reaching for her hand and squeezing it slightly. "You're sick right?" At her words Amity pulled away with force, slapping her hand and her gaze turning into one of fury. "Stay out of my business Willow." She ended up saying, turning her back on her almost friend. "You smell like flowers, that's not normal." Willow tried to get closer again, being instantly confronted by the girl. "What do you know about normality. I'm using a new perfume and that's it." Amity's eyes were angry, but Willow could see behind that exasperated look that Amity was scared. "Perfumes cannot imitate the essence of flowers, I know that very well, I work with plants every day."

"Then you smell like flowers too, period. Now leave, I want to be alone." Amity hugged herself, her eyes no longer conveying hatred, but rather sadness. "I smell like dirt, not flowers Amity." Willow countered, followed by an audible exhalation. "You can tell me, I'll keep your secret. I promise." Amity turned slowly to look at Willow with some expectation in her eyes, but when she tried to speak she began to feel the unpleasant sensation of vomiting again, covering her mouth and coughing vigorously. She felt her body weak and her gaze blurred, she had to get to the cubicle, she couldn't let Willow see her. But it was too late, she collapsed to the ground, being caught by her friend who saw her with alarm. Flowers fell from her mouth and from her hand, which was resting on the cold floor of that bathroom. Amity knew Willow was speaking, but it sounded like a distant voice.

Suddenly, everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short story i'm writting, will have about 5 chapters and if some of the words or paragraphs seem to be wrong, I accept criticism about it. 
> 
> I'm from Latinoamérica so my English isn't on it's 100%
> 
> Above all, I hope you enjoy my fanfic :)


	2. Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though Amity tried to hide her ill, Willow found out. However, surprisingly she is willing to help her.

Voices were heard all around, almost like inaudible murmurs, as if a wall was preventing the noise from reaching Amity's ears. Her eyes remain closed, yet the light filtered between her lids.

She opened them slowly, finding a ceiling she recognized instantly. It was her room. The girl tried to get up, grunting at the harsh pang in her chest and seemingly alerting the people in her room. "Amity" Her siblings said in unison. For Amity, it was very rare for her siblings to call her by her real name and not her "nickname", which led her to think that they were actually worried. "I'm fine" She said, considering the uneasiness of her siblings. When she looked back at the twins she could see Willow behind, a meaningful look in her eyes. Suddenly, the girl with glasses approached. "How do you feel?" She asked softly as she rubbed her hands nervously.

Amity remembered, Willow saw everything that happened in the bathroom, she knew it. Suddenly fear gripped Amity, though she didn't show it. "I feel so much better, thank you. Could you… leave me alone with Willow? I'd appreciate that." She asked her brother and sister, who without waiting left the room but not before looking at their little sister once more. Once alone, Willow sat on the bed, close enough to hear the girl, but not invading her space. An awkward silence graced the room before being extinguished by Willow. "Amity I-"

"I know what you will say." The green-haired girl interrupted. "And I know you want to know everything." She ended up saying, her words becoming more and more inaudible. She lowered her head almost as if she was sorry, letting some of her hair fall to her face and noticing that it wasn't tied up as usual. "It started about a year ago, after Luz had to go back to the human realm for a while." Amity looked out her window, the orange sky being covered by some blue clouds indicating the soon arrival of the night. How much did she sleep? She didn't even attend classes and that bothered her. She returned her gaze to Willow uneasily, she needed to get rid of the doubt she had. "I assume my siblings brought me..." She said, to which Willow nodded. "Did... did you tell them?" The girl in the glasses shook her head, earning a sigh from Amity.

"I asked them to help carry you, I just told them you passed out... I didn't tell them about... that." At the last word, Willow looked away from her friend, bringing her eyes to the ground. "If I'd take you to the nurse office, they would've asked you a lot of questions, so the best option was to take you home. I hope that was okay."

"It was perfect!" Amity exclaimed, widening her eyes as she realized the tone in which she said it. "Thank you ..." Willow smirked at her, taking Amity's hand in comfort. "You don't have to thank me." Amity smiled back at her, but her happiness lingered as she watched Willow's smile fade into a serious face. "You don't have much time, do you?" Those words pierced Amity's heart, tears appearing in her golden eyes and her brows wrinkling as well as her lips. She tried to hold back, but Willow hugged her, unable to control the sadness that abounded in her heart. Thinking about her death made her reflect on many things, like her siblings and how she will somehow miss their jokes. Her parents, who at one point were good to her. Of Willow and how she could not solve things with her. Still she was here, holding her back. And from Luz, who became so close to her and at the same time so distant. Being that the saddest thing to her, the thought of never see her again. Her face, her smooth brown skin, her big hands that could cover Amity's little hands. Her brown eyes that always shone, and her fluffy and cute short hair, which perfectly suited her personality. She would miss her so much, and she wondered if she would miss her too. Of course she would, she thought, but only as her friend they held Azura club meetings with. Amity was just that to Luz, a friend.

"You have to tell her" Willow's words snapped her out of her trance. Amity pulled away and looked at her in surprise. "Are you nuts? Luz is going to reject me and that is only going to make things worse." The girl got up, feeling much better and pacing back and forth in her large room. Willow's gaze followed her the entire time, still with her serious face. "I'll help you confess to Luz." She said determined. Amity stopped short, her eyes meeting Willow's. "You don't understand Willow, Luz doesn't feel the same" She raised her voice making a gesture with her hands, tears threatening to come out. "You won't know until you try." Willow clarified, getting up like Amity and walking over to her. Amity backed away, feeling pressured at such behavior. "Willow stop..."

"Please Amity, even if we had a busy past it doesn't mean it feels good to see you die" This time it was Willow who raised her voice, getting closer and closer to the girl in front of her. "You have to think about yourself, your siblings... Damn even the jerks of your parents!"

"Willow..." Amity said trying to get her friend to stop. "Please, think about us Amity... If something happens to you, you will break our hearts... you'll break Luz's heart"

Those words alone were enough to cause a compulsive cough to seize Amity, falling to her knees as dozens of petals spilled from her mouth. Amity grabbed the fabric atop her chest, as if it somehow eased the pain. When they least expected it, the door was flung open, showing her two siblings who went from looking worried to looking as if they had seen a ghost. "Amity!" They tried to approach their sister on the ground, but Willow stopped them. "You have to give her space or it'll make it worse!" The three of them stared at Amity's suffering and the beautiful flowers that were lying on the ground. Once calm, Amity rose from the ground, glaring at her siblings. "Don't you know how to knock nitwits?" When she said it, she sat on her bed with extreme fatigue. "And you were planning not to tell us that you were seriously ill?" Emira said, her voice echoing through the room. Certainly Amity had never seen her sister upset, or Ed, which made her feel smaller. "I ... I'm sorry," she deigned to say, fiddling with her thumbs. Unexpectedly the twins hugged her, as if they were nowhere to lose her, which was partly not a lie. "We knew you were in love with the human" Edric began. "But we never thought it would be so... Serious..." Amity was going to ask them how they found out. But knowing them, they most likely have read her diary. Amity sighed, giving herself completely to her siblings' display of affection. As they parted they both stared at her, then at Willow and finally at Amity again. "You have to tell her, Mittens" Emira demanded.

"That's what I've tried to tell her all this time" Willow spoke, wryly in her words. "It's not something I can do so easily" Amity got up from the bed for the second time approaching her window, though, without looking at it. "Yes, it is" the girl with glasses approached her as well, resting her hand on her shoulder. Amity turned to see her three companions, with a spark of hope, yet, sadness. "I don't even have a plan..."

"We'll take care of that little sister" Edric said proudly pointing at himself and earning a disapproving look from his twin. "How?" The twins looked at each other with knowing glances before looking at their sister.

"We'll throw a party at the manor!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenkiuuuu 4 reading :^)


	3. Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning before the big night. Amity has to invite Luz to the party, but not without having some gay panic.

The arrival of Friday meant many things to Amity, but above all it indicated the day when she would confess her feelings for Luz. However, she didn't feel nervous or scared, rather she was... Normal. Which was very strange even for Amity, because knowing herself she would be screaming all over the house, pacing from one side to another until the floor disintegrated or worse, she would have already had a heart attack. But here she was, calm and about to get to school. Ed and Em didn't bother her that day, they were too busy organizing the party at the mansion and somehow that felt strange. It never crossed her mind that her siblings would be so susceptible, they always showed a malicious attitude when it came to her sister, Amity does not remember any time where they have really helped her with something. Although she knew it deep down, they didn't show that caring side because Amity never got into trouble either at school or with her friends. She did not go through those stressful situations that children normally go through, never showing interest, she had no problems socially speaking, and certainly, she had never been in love.

But at this point she was already at a dead end, and maybe that's why her siblings were so willing to help her, because if this continued they might never see their sister again. Which was true, Edric and Emira were terrified. They feared losing Amity forever and their sibling instincts led them to want to help her at all costs, even if they don't show it. And Amity may never know, but deep down in her heart she did know; her brother and sister cared for her after all.

Without realizing it, Hexile was within reach, pulling her out of her thoughts and watching as a crowd of students entered those doors. Upon entering, she made her usual Friday tour: hallway, locker, and potions class, feeling comforted by the monotony of her days at the academy. Nothing could disturb her, except the girl of her dreams, who when she saw entering the classroom made her heart jump. Unexpectedly the teacher (after scolding her) asked the brunette to sit next to Amity, who had completely forgotten why Friday was her favorite day. Luz approached the girl, giving her a warm smile as she reached her side and sat down. "Hi Ami" Amity's cheeks turned red upon hearing the nickname. "H-hi" She could barely say, her heartbeat causing her to lose focus even more. She had to make it stop somehow, but Luz was so close that she could feel the heat radiating from her body. A twinge began to spread in her chest, Amity trying to suppress it just like the tickle in her throat, she couldn't let it happen again. The world suddenly felt quieter, the murmurs behind the glass screen returned, her breathing quickening. She tried to calm down, closing her eyes tightly. "Are you feeling better already?" Just those words were enough to bring her back to reality. Her eyes snapped open, turning her face quickly towards Luz, confusion reflected in her words. "Pardon?" Luz looked away innocently, shame denoted on her face. "I'm sorry, it's just... Yesterday you seemed to feel really bad..." Luz scratched the back of her neck, giggling nervously. "I just wanted to know how you are now." Her hand lowered to her lap, resting it there as her walnut color eyes returned to Amity.

Something clicked on her, seeing how those bright eyes admired her with sweetness and how the girl cared so much for her. Amity took her friend's hand without thinking, making Luz open her eyes expectantly. She didn't know how long she was looking at her, or if the room was looking at them, all she knew was that she felt at peace. Her heart no longer beat painfully, actually now a scorching heat surrounded her blossomed heart. Amity moved slightly closer to Luz, as if a spell had been cast on her. "Luz I..."

"Damn Amity, better get a room for you and the human" The little interaction between the two girls was quickly diluted by the words of the bully and also Amity's supposed friend, Boscha. Laughter broke out in the group of the three-eyed girl, causing Amity to turn away from Luz and look away. Luz looked like she was going to say something to them when she heard her companion cough. "Oh man, it's fine, let it out" Amity felt stressed and knew what that meant. She tried to turn around, turning her back to Luz while she rubbed her trying to reassure her. The flowers began to come out, Amity receiving them in her pale hands without anyone seeing her. Unfortunately this time the flowers did not come alone, seeing those crimson spots adorning the pink petals, alarming Amity like the first time the flowers came out of her mouth. The pain had spread to her left side, in her ribs, yet she ignored that hellish pain. She put away the petals inside her pocket and the traces of blood she wiped with the cloth of her uniform, hoping that no one would notice. Turning around, she found a very concerned Luz, who brought her hand to Amity's face. "Don't listen to them, okay? Boscha doesn't know what she's saying, don't let that affect your health."

"How do you know I'm sick?" Amity asked, at this point too tired to worry about hiding her illness, yet without telling fully the truth. "I don't know if you've seen your face, but you're paler than usual and you have big dark circles down your pretty eyes" A little laugh escaping from Luz's lips as her index finger traced the bags that were under Amity's golden eyes. That gesture brought a smile to Amity's weary face, but it was soon gone when she heard the school bell. "We have the same class now, do you want us to walk together?" Luz offered a hand to the girl in front, giving her a warm smile. Accepting her hand, the brunette led her to the exit of the room, but before arriving Amity stopped. "Luz wait" Luz turned to see her friend, curious. "What's up Amity?" The two were silent for a few seconds, Amity not knowing how to formulate the question she was about to ask her. "My siblings... At my house... uhh..." She stopped leisurely, as if it didn't matter that they were late for class. "Em and Ed are having a party at the mansion tonight... I was wondering if... Do you want to go to the party with me?" Amity thought about what she said for a few seconds, adding unsure "I mean, I live there so technically you would have to go alone, but that doesn't mean you'll be alone! Willow and Gus will be there too, so you're not going to be alone at all. Although if you don't want to go it's fine, well not for me but that doesn't matter, doesn't it? But I really wish that you could make me company... It's not like im lonely or anything it's just I like you- I mean! I like your company and I wish you could- "Luz placed her index finger on Amity's lips, making her stop talking and blushing at the same time.

"Of course I want to go Amity" The words echoed in Amity's head, who without waiting again took Luz's hand making her way to the next class and talking about trivial topics like every day. The day passed quickly without Amity noticing, because spending the day with Luz made time stop and at the same time fly by, it was definitely strange, but she loved it and even though the classes had ended, Amity knew that when night fell she would return to see her, and this time, maybe things would change for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so gay that I forgot the chapter summary :')


	4. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night came by and the party started. Will Amity be able to confess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for the chapter: is there somewhere - halsey

As night fell the Blight mansion turned on its lights, drawing the attention of all the people on the boiling isles. The parents of the three children absent, making the task of arranging a party easier. A bunch of teenagers had already arrived at the compound, following the lights that could be seen all over the island. The twins besides being very popular all over the place, they were well known for their very well organized and clandestine parties every time their parents were traveling, earning a great reputation among all the young people.

Amity stared at the crowd of people dancing or interacting from the second floor, trying to ignore the loud sound of music that was undoubtedly being heard all over the island. Damn, it could even be heard even in the human realm, Amity thought.

For the occasion she wore a white long-sleeved shirt, a black skirt, and her usual boots, hoping to look good enough for tonight. With a sigh she walked down the huge stairs of the mansion, finding a lot of people greeting her in the lobby. Continuing on her way, she met Augustus and Willow at the entrance, who were chatting with energy along with cups of some of the concoctions that the twins prepared. "Hey guys" Amity said, raising the volume of her voice to be heard. "Amity! What a great party you had" Gus replied with a vigorous smile. "Thanks, I'll tell my siblings. They were the ones with the idea"

"You couldn't expect less from Emira and Edric" Willow interfered, with a double meaning in her words that only Amity could notice, leaving her uneasy. "Yes..."

"Look, Luz is here" The boy pointed out, with his drink still in his pointing hand. Amity's heart stopped as she saw the girl arriving inside the mansion, her posture cowering as if she was absolutely nervous. She was wearing a purple short bomber jacket, blue skinny jeans, and white sneakers. Maybe it was just Amity who noticed it, but she looked splendid. She blushed when Luz caught her looking at her, waving at her, and completely relaxing when she saw her friends in the doorway. "Hello fellas" Luz greeted when she arrived with them, who automatically greeted her back. Amity tried to avert her face so they wouldn't notice she was red, but it was almost impossible. "Was it hard for you to get here?" Gus asked, still smiling. "Not really, the lights could be seen up to the owl house, Eda was very upset about that. Although more because of the music" The brunette laughed at the end, fixing her gaze on the glasses of her friends. "Ooh! Unknown drinks... where did they get that from?" The two, Willow and Gus, looked at each other for a second to return their gaze to Luz, Augustus ready to respond. "We went to the-"

"Actually" Willow interrupted. "Amity brought us the drinks" she finished saying, earning everyone's eyes at the mention of Amity. "She did?"

"I did?"

The girl with glasses sighed, inaudible at how loud the music was. "Yeah now, why don't you two go find more?" As she said it, Willow brought Amity closer to Luz with her free hand, making the already blushing girl even redder. "I-" Amity tried to formulate, to no avail. "We'll wait for you there." Releasing her hand from Amity, she pulled it closer to Gus, taking his arm and leading him away, not before saying "Have fun."

Those words shocked the green haired girl, feeling the bitter tingle in her throat, but instantly suppressing it. "Just... Let's go." Amity took Luz's hand carefully, the dark-haired girl intertwining her fingers with hers, a gesture that Amity tried not to pay much attention to, guiding her friend to the nearest concoction table. Upon arrival they spread their hands, Amity pouring two different cups of a punch that was on top. When she saw it, she was surprised, because the pink color of the said liquid was decorated with pink flowers that slowly floated in it. "How direct" she thought aloud, however without being heard by her companion. When she finished serving, she gave one of the drinks to Luz, who received it right away and saying a 'thank you' to the girl. The two went to the supposed place where their friends would be, realizing that they were alone. Well, alone in that big crowd. Amity looked at Luz with discomfort, on the other hand, Luz looking at her with her usual happiness. "Y-you look beautiful tonight..." Amity started, trying to start a conversation but instantly regretting it. "I mean! You always look beautiful... It's not that I think you're good looking- I mean! You're very good looking- wait no, that didn't go well-"

Luz's laugh echoed in the air, embarrassing Amity who covered her face with her hands. "It's okay Amity, you look beautiful too" Said the brunette, wiping a tear that peeked from her eye. Her words went straight to Amity's heart, feeling a pressure take over her entire rib cage. "Luz I have to tell you something" Luz's smile faded, her face turning serious in a second. "I-"

Suddenly, a slow song played in the background, causing a sudden gasp from Luz. "I love this song!" She quickly took the plastic cup from Amity's hand, setting it on the floor next to hers. As she got up she took Amity by her wrist, leading her to the center of the room where a crowd was dancing. "What are you doing?" Amity questioned, her red cheeks standing out on her face. "Let's Dance!" Already there, Luz turned around, staying in front of Amity, their hands meeting and intertwining.

"White sheets, bright lights, crooked teeth, and the night life"

"You told me this is right where it begins"

In the melody of the music Luz began to dance, making Amity follow the rhythm while the lights that decorated the environment changed to a soft blue. "I had no idea you guys listen to human songs on the boiling isles" Luz pointed out. Amity, in agreement with that, looked towards the DJ booth, seeing how her two siblings were there. The twins caught their sister's gaze, returning it along with a thumbs-up in approval. "Yeah... Me neither"

"But your lips hang heavy underneath me"

"And I promised myself I wouldn't let you complete me"

Luz smiled at Amity when she saw that she managed to keep up with her, both of them surprised to have a perfect synchronization. Without waiting, Luz let go of Amity, walking away to dance in her own space. Yet still feeling Amity's gaze on her, traveling over her as if she were a masterpiece.

"I'm trying not to let it show, that I don't want to let this go" 

"Is there somewhere you can meet me?"

Amity's golden eyes met Luz's cinnamon eyes, which when they met, caused an electric current to begin to spread through Amity's body. Luz, for her part, didn't stop dancing, letting the rhythm flow in her movements like crashing waves.

" 'Cause I clutched your arms like stairway railings"

"And you clutched my brain and eased my ailing"

When Amity thought she was in a spell, Luz caught her eye, pausing for a second from dancing. "Are you going to stay there or are you going to dance with me?" The green haired girl blushed (again), feeling her face burn at the question. Luz took her by the hand and brought her closer to her body, dancing effusively and dragging the poor girl with her exuberant movements, who showed no sign of regret.  
Amity managed to steady her step again, observing how Luz exaggerated certain moves, making her laugh. The two danced and laughed as if it were only the two of them who were in that huge room. Almost nearing the end of the song, Luz raised Amity's arm forcing her to turn around, which at the end made the girl fall into the brunette's arms, inches close to her face.

"I'm sorry but I fell in love tonight"

"I didn't mean to fall in love tonight"

The two girls stared at each other, no words being modulated by their lips. Their eyes meeting again, causing Amity's heart to race and her chest to constrict.

"You're looking like you fell in love tonight" 

"Could we pretend that we're in love?"

At the end of the song, Amity looked at Luz's lips with pretense, the flowers on her chest spreading even though no one could see them. Luz brought her hands to her companion's waist and Amity tightened her grip on the brunette's shoulders. Amity felt every hair on her body rise at the contact, her heart pounding. This time, without fear that Luz will hear or feel it.

However, before either of them managed to say or do anything, they were interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late :')


	5. Blossomed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When everything went wrong.

"But look who is here, the human and her admirer" That tone of voice reached Amity's ears, immediately identifying where it came from. "What do you want now Boscha?" The girl exclaimed, facing the bully. "Hey, don't be like that with me Blight, we're friends" Boscha added, not caring one bit that she had interrupted that interaction. "We were in the middle of something important" Amity's voice became slightly more threatening, her eyebrows furrowing at the same time, a gesture that made the three-eyed girl laugh.

"Geez Blight, you look so pathetic being so soft for a mere human" Boscha said, wiping a fake tear away. "Wait..." She paused for a moment, with a mock surprised grin. "Did... did you plan to confess to the human?" Amity's blood ran cold, did she know? "Don't talk about things you don't know Boscha" She spoke confidently, trying to hide her doubts as best as possible. Boscha laughed again, this time a little louder than before, drawing the attention of the people around, who began to approach them between murmurs. "Are you sure about that Blight?" Amity realized what was happening, looking suspiciously at the people who formed a circle around the three of them. "Amity... What is Boscha talking about?" Luz watched her in confusion, as if she knew what was happening, still waiting for some kind of confirmation. Suddenly the twins approached that group of people, seeking to appease the confrontation. "Come on girls, let it go we're celebrating" Edric spoke, coming between the two of them. "No, come on. Say it. Say you're in love with the human."

"Stop calling her like that, her name is Luz" Amity yelled, making the people who were nearby shudder with fear, except Boscha, who laughed again. "Do you see what I'm talking about Amity?" Boscha approached threateningly towards Amity, who didn't flinch one bit. "What will your parents say if they find out that you are spitting flowers through life?" Amity's facade crumbled, the three-eyed girl giving him a mocking, cynical smile. "What...?"

"What you heard Blight. You're sick and now everyone knows it." The green haired girl backed away from her opponent, fear forming in her eyes as the pain in her side returned. "What does that mean?" While Amity was paralyzed, Luz watched her totally lost. "It's simple, human," Boscha said, ready to answer Luz. "Ok, enough" Edric interrupted, who was fiercely pushed by a spell that Boscha cast, without even looking at her target. Emira caught her brother, making sure he was okay. "Listen human. Amity Blight is madly in love with you." 

There was a gasp from the crowd, being interfered by Willow and Gus who arrived there. "What do you think you're doing Boscha?!" Willow exclaimed, pushing the girl away with her bare hands. "Don't try to play nice Willow, you also expected Amity to be humiliated after everything she did to you" The pink haired girl looked at her with a spark of derision, knowing that Willow would be angry at that. "You're a-" But before she said anything Amity started coughing, feeling weak out of nowhere and promptly falling to the ground. All her friends looked on, Emira, for her part, quickly casting a great spell that made all the guests start coughing and spitting flowers except her friends while Willow and Augustus took Boscha by the arms to restrain her. 

Luz crouched next to Amity, explicitly watching as pink flowers fell from her mouth along with blood. When the girl managed to calm down, she heard Luz speak. "Is that true?" Amity was shocked, not wanting to look up at Luz. When she thought that nothing could be worse, she was wrong. She was definitely not ready to hear Luz's response to her forced confession, realizing this upon hearing a guilty "I'm sorry" formulated from the brunette's lips.

If the pain in her chest before was unbearable, now it was a living hell. Her heart shattered and the flower stalks on her chest were stretched towards her heart, contorting it like it was made of rubber. A growl escaped Amity's lips as she stood up, not looking back at Luz. "Amity wait-"

"It's okay Luz. I understand." She said, unexpectedly to her friends, in a calm tone. But little did they know that Amity was dying, she just didn't want to look deplorable to them. She hastened her pace out of the mansion, holding back the compulsive cough that she soon let out when she was outside of it. For her fortune and also unfortunate she managed to leave without being seen thanks to the spell of Emira. She saw a few people trying to get fresh air at the entrance after disappearing through the small forest of the great patio of the Blight manor, arriving at the back garden which years ago was abandoned. 

Nobody liked that backyard, but above all Amity, because that badly maintained backyard was once the place where she spent time with her family, and going there would mean reliving that nostalgia of having been a normal family once. Amity sat on the old bench there, too sore to clean it. She blew out the air with a ragged breath, barely able to breathe.

The cough returned, causing her to bend down to drop those petals that bloomed inside her and ended up ripping her completely apart. The blood that dripped from her mouth gradually became abundant, to the point of dirtying her white shirt a bit. Her heartbeat was slow, but painful and chilling. Her breathing became increasingly light, to the point of becoming like a thread. She felt hopeless, scared, sad and at the same time, calm. "Is this how dying felt like?" Amity thought. Suffering so much pain and at the same time not feeling anything, as if deep down she knew this was going to happen.

But of course she knew, she knew from the beginning, yet her siblings and Willow tried to delay it, as if postponing death is equivalent to avoiding it altogether. She knew it and yet here she was, the flowers ended up consuming her before her unrequited love. Although she was not upset, Luz would always stay in her heart and she would always remember the moments they spent together, each of them had a special place in her now fragile organ, and that is that Luz was her reason for living for a long time. Not precisely living like, she is breathing, but living for real, living her adolescence as a normal girl, leaving that hollow life from before and being happy. She was happy, and she was grateful. 

Luz filled up those empty spaces.

And it's ironic how they say that love gives life, and certainly, it gave life to Amity, not only metaphorically but also literally, and now, it's going to take it away with a life that grew within her. And that life is going to spread throughout her body, and perhaps, just perhaps, those flowers that arose in her heart will come back to life that neglected garden in which her exhausted body lay.

Amity took her last breath, choking on the blood and flowers pouring from her lungs. Her vision blurred by the tears that escaped her sad eyes, finally deciding to close them and surrender to her destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Cries in latina]


	6. Love

Suddenly, strong footsteps interrupted her. Someone was running towards her. "Amity!" It was Luz, who was calling her. Her voice filtered through her ears, distant, and as if something was covering her sound. Still she recognized her, opening her eyes and turning her face slowly in the direction it came from. Even with her blurry vision she could see Luz approaching, finally reaching her by sitting next to her and hugging her as if the world was going to end in an instant. "Is this heaven?" Amity thought, dismissing that possibility instantly when she felt the characteristic warmth of Luz. Amity leaned automatically on the brunette's body, unable to move away or support herself. "Amity I'm so sorry" Luz said, not letting go of the girl in her arms. "Please let me explain..." She felt a strong throb in her chest, but it wasn't hers, it was much stronger. It was Luz's heartbeat. "I'm also in love with you"

Even if she heard it, Amity didn't feel fit to do anything, she just wanted to stay in Luz's arms forever. Unfortunately, the brunette broke away, seeing her on the verge of tears. "Please, say something" The green haired girl tried to speak, but the only thing that came out of her mouth was more and more pink petals. Luz, realizing that, did not wait any longer and closed the distance that both had wanted to shorten for a long time, leaving Amity shocked. When they parted, Luz looked at her, hurt, not as if she regretted kissing her, but for not having done it before. "W... Why...?" The girl asked, drawling her words with heavy breaths.

"I didn't want to reject you... I... I wanted to tell you how sorry I was for not having realized it before" When she said the last part, she closed her eyes tightly, letting tears fall down her cheeks. Amity felt so strange, as if the pressure in her chest was slowly releasing. She inhaled the fresh air of that garden, feeling that sensation that she had never experienced before; peace. She rested her head on Luz's shoulder again, exhaling audibly as if a weight on top of her was being lifted. "Thank you..." She managed to formulate, before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

That gesture alarmed Luz, thinking the worst until she heard Amity's soft breathing mix with the night breeze. Luz let out a sigh, wiping her tears and getting up from the bench. She ran her thin arms over Amity's legs and back, thus managing to carry her 'til the mansion. She had no idea how long it took to find the girl, but when she arrived there was no one in the lobby, only the twins and her two friends, who upon seeing her arrive with Amity in her arms suddenly jumped up, with terrified expressions at the sight of the scene. "She's fine" She was quick to say when she saw the reaction of her friends, earning sighs from them. Luz shook her head, making a gesture indicating that she would take Amity to her room. The group nodded affirmative, deciding not to go bother without saying a single word.

Luz climbed the many steps cautiously, reaching the top and approaching the door that had 'Amity' written in cursive script, which to her fortune was ajar. With the weight of her body she pushed it, finally entering the room of the girl with whom she shared so many memories. She walked over to the bed with magenta sheets, laying Amity's delicate body over it, taking off her boots and placing them on the floor. This was followed by the brunette taking off her own slippers and placing them next to Amity's footwear. Luz layed back on the other side of the bed, the nightlight filtering through the window and tinting their bodies into a beautiful bright blue. The brunette couldn't not look at the girl in front of her, feeling totally attracted by her beauty; her refined features worthy of a princess, her smooth white skin being bluish from the night lighting and her hair that highlighted her unique personality. Luz was in love with Amity for a long time, yet she never thought to tell her. She thought she would never choose her, not when she is the crush of almost all of Hexile. Despite that, here they were, Amity sleeping peacefully after almost dying of love for her and yet Luz still has doubts whether Amity feels the same. Well, her insecurity goes beyond the limits of logic sometimes, literally, at the point of using the calculator for the most basic equations in the math tests, such as 1 + 1.

But nothing would prevent the two of them from being together this time, and Luz would make sure of it. She would not lose her again, and that is because after seeing Amity run away, Willow and the twins made her aware of her oranthoptysis, explaining that if they did not find her soon her life would be at risk. Just thinking about it makes Luz's heart ache, as if it were being squeezed. The brunette continued to analyze Amity's face, stopping her gaze on her lips and noticing the dried blood on them. "How does she look so beautiful even at her worst?" Luz reflected, feeling a heat seize her cheeks. She raised her hand, taking the sleeve of her jacket with it and gently wiping her face. When she finished, Luz got closer to kiss her on the forehead, sleep taking over her. She covered the girl with the sheet and also herself, moving even closer to Amity and resting her hand on her waist. "Good night, linda." Luz said, before succumbing to sleep.

The next morning Amity woke up feeling refreshed, as if she hadn't slept in years and finally had it. Her chest was no longer consumed by pain, her ribs were no longer taut, and her breathing was no longer obstructed. Suddenly, memories of the night before bombarded her head, her cheeks turning crimson at the memory of Luz reciprocating her. However, she was even more surprised to turn around and find a peacefully sleeping Luz. She watched her for a moment before reaching out her hand and stroking the girl's face slowly.

"Hey" Luz greeted, opening her eyes slowly. Amity withdrew her hand quickly, flushing at being discovered by the brunette. "It's okay, you can continue" Luz closed her eyes again, expecting to feel Amity's hand on her cheek again and which was not long in coming. "How long have you been awake?" Amity asked in a whisper, raising her hand up to Luz's morning hair. "Since you started stroking my face..." The brunette replied, opening her eyes and meeting Amity's. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up..."

"It's fine, you didn't" Luz pulled her body closer, leaning her forehead against Amity's and sighing at the contact. The girl with green hair stood still for a few seconds, surrendering to the contact and resting her hands on Luz's shoulders, lightly touching her neck. A smile grew on Luz's face as she felt Amity, as if her dream had come true. "Do you really like me?" That question that echoed from Amity's lips made Luz startle, erasing her smile instantly. "Of course I like you" Amity's golden eyes drifted away, a lot of doubts and insecurities rising in her now healed heart. "I don't want to force you to-"

"Amity" The girl was interrupted, making her close her lips for a moment. "Did the flowers disappear?" Asked Luz. "What?" Amity frowned in confusion, earning a caress from Luz with the intention of calming her. "If the flowers disappeared, so it's because the feeling is reciprocated" Amity looked at her expectantly, moving her gaze to the hand that she brought to her chest, pressing the fabric over it. "How do you know so much about this?" Luz laughed nervously, a little embarrassed. "Oh well... Let's say I read about it in the human world" She brought her hand up to the back of her head, scratching uneasily. Amity wanted to keep asking, but noticing Luz's cheeks a little darker she decided to remain silent. "I feel like im dreaming..."

"You're not, this is happening" The brunette brought her hand up to Amity's face, gently pinching her bare cheek. "See?" Amity laughed at her friend's antics. Suddenly Amity realized. They were no longer friends, not after the confession and the kiss. At the thought, the girl's heart pounded. "Luz... What are we?"

"I don't know... Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Amity blushed when she heard Luz being so spontaneously, closing her eyes in shame and without saying a word she nodded, however, opening her eyelids in surprise when she felt Luz's lips on hers. As they parted, the brunette's cheeks grew hot and with a look of a regretful puppy she looked at Amity. "Sorry... It's just...You looked so cute that I couldn't resist..." Amity rolled over on the bed with a groan, covering her face as she turned her back on her now girlfriend. That gesture made Luz laugh, getting up from the bed. Amity turned around when she felt her back colder, watching as Luz headed to the door. "Where are you going?" The brunette returned her gaze to the girl who was still lying down, this time leaning on her arm. "I think your siblings would like to know that you're alive." Hearing her, Amity nodded, getting up as well and walking over to Luz. "Won't you change your shirt?" They both looked at the white T-shirt, now stained with red spots. "Right" Amity said, but before she could do anything about it, she watched as Luz started to take off her jacket. "It's okay, use this" when she handed it to the girl, she put it on slowly, and with her face redder than normal she ended up saying "Thank you Luz".

"You're welcome, girlfriend" Amity gave her girlfriend a shove, frustrated as the other girl giggled. "Okay, okay. Are we going or what?" Luz extended her hand to Amity, waiting for her to take it. The girl nodded with a big smile on her face and then intertwined her fingers with the brunette, both leaving through the door, starting a new adventure that the two girls decided to be part of. And perhaps it won't be easy, perhaps that path that both would travel would be full of obstacles like those of the night before. But they both knew that despite everything, they had each other, and that would be enough. 

Because when their lives feel sparse, and hollow, and devoid, the love that blossomed between the two of them would fill up the empty spaces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made my girlfriend cry, so I wrote this...
> 
> Thanks for reaching the end of this fanfic!!! It came out longer than I expected, but it was really fun tho. I hope you enjoyed this and I'm eager to write in a future... 
> 
> Gracias<3

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story i'm writting, will have about 5 chapters and if some of the words or paragraphs seem to be wrong, I accept criticism about it. 
> 
> I'm from Latinoamérica so my English isn't on it's 100%
> 
> Above all, I hope you enjoy my fanfic :)


End file.
